Anime High: Episode two
by The-Dark-Angel
Summary: Last time on Anime High, Some people got hurt, others got drunk, and some had no pants.


Disclaimer: This is pt. 2  
  
--------------------------  
  
Anime High  
  
Last time on Anime High, Some people got drunk, some people got hurt, and some had no pants.  
  
Gene:PARENTS DAY IS COMING!(he ran through the screaming 'parents day is coming' at the top of his lungs until he reaches Ryoko and Spike.)  
  
Gene: Hey guys. Whaz up?  
  
Spike: Your not wearing pants.  
  
Gene:(Looks down and see's that he's not.) So I'm not. Hey guess what?  
  
Spike: Is it a pony?(walks away at the odd look he's getting from Gene.)  
  
Gene: It's...... PARENTS DAY!  
  
Spike:(slides back) Oh Crap! I hate my parents.  
  
Ryoko: And I live with a single mom!  
  
Gene: Isn't your mom Washu, the mad scientist?  
  
Ryoko: Nooo.... Hey, who are your parents?  
  
Spike: My dad is Jet and my mom is Faye. Gene?  
  
Gene: My parents got divorced. But my mom, who I live with, can come.  
  
Spike: Who's that?  
  
Gene:......Belldandy.  
  
Spike: YOU HAVE THE HOT MOM!? YOU ARE SOO LUCKY!  
  
Gene: She drinks alot.  
  
Spike: ...oh.  
  
Ryoko: I'm gonna go tell my mom NOT to come.(Walks off.)  
  
Spike: Wait Ryoko! School is still going on! You make me so mad I could kiss you.  
  
Ryoko:(comes back) What did you say?  
  
Spike: You heard me.  
  
Ryoko: No I didn't.  
  
Spike: Good.  
  
Angel: DAMMIT! I am soooo tired. You wont beleve how tired I am.  
  
Mr. Slave-tron: Not very?  
  
Angel: WRONG! Now you go to the dungeon until you can stop being so gay!  
  
Mr. Slave-tron:(Puts his robotic head down and walks away sad. Turns around flicks her off.)  
  
Angel: Hey... that wasn't nice. (Eyes start to water.) *sniff* *sniff* WAAAAAA! WAAAAA! WAAAA(asleep)  
  
Inuyasha:(on speaker) All people who don't want parents day to happen... come to the office.  
  
(People run and scream there)  
  
Inuyasha:(To the crowd that gathered) I know y'all don't want parents day to happen right?  
  
People: Anything for you Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha:Then... let's NOT go.  
  
People:YAY!!!  
  
(At Ryoko's house)  
  
Ryoko: Mom, I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT want you coming to parents day tonight.  
  
Washu: I wouldn't anyway. I hate people.  
  
Ryoko: So do I.(Hears an annoucment from an icecream truck)  
  
Icecreamtruck: If you are going to Anime High and if parents day is coming up, you and your parents have to come or your life will be full of misery and pain! MISERY AND PAIN!(Crashes the truck)  
  
Ryoko: Dammit. Where am I gonna find a mom.  
  
Washu: Oooh. Oooh. Pick me. Pick me.  
  
Ryoko: NOT NOW LITTLE STEVE! I'm trying to think.  
  
Washu:(walks away dissapointed but then flicks her off.)  
  
Ryoko:(ignoring Washu)I know!  
  
(Inuyasha's house, he threw a party for 'Not going to parents day'.)  
  
Inuyasha: I am loved by ALL!  
  
(Principle Angel walks in with her 'Hall Monitor', a big hariy man, and drags the people away)  
  
Angel: This is what you get for not coming to parents day! Do not worry we already have your parents and we'll have a Fun time.  
  
(Various moans can be heard from the students)  
  
Angel: I SAID FUN!  
  
(The students start cheering.)  
  
Angel: That more like not it!  
  
(Parents day gene and Spike are talking when Ryoko walks in)  
  
Ryoko: Hi guys.  
  
Spike: Hey, where's YOUR parent we brought ours.(Points to Jet and Faye)  
  
Faye: This is the only time I've been out with you in five years. Why don't you take me out?  
  
Jet: Make your pimp take you out.  
  
Spike:(Shudders)  
  
Gene: At least you don't have MY mom. (scene moves to where Belldandy is NOT in.) Where's she go?  
  
(Show Belldandy and Mr. Slave-tron making out in a back room)  
  
Mr. Slave-tron: That's nice... Billy.  
  
Belldandy: I'm plastered!  
  
Gene:(Sheds a single tear.) Where's your Oh So Great MOM, Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: Mom? Oh, RIGHT!(Runs off and pulls her 'mom' in which turns out to be... ANNA NICOLE SMITH!)  
  
Anna: ...hello.  
  
Ryoko: Mom, say hi to my two best friends, Spike and Gene.  
  
Anna: ... have you banged any of them yet?  
  
Ryoko: No.  
  
Anna: ...ok.  
  
(Spike and Gene can't stop staring at ANNA NICOLE SMITH'S boobs.)  
  
Gene: Boobs...  
  
Anna: That tall guy is really cute, wanna come in the back with me?  
  
Ryoko: Mom...?  
  
Anna:(grabs Spike and takes him to the back room where, Belldandy and Mr.Slave-tron are.)  
  
Ryoko: Ok that was weird.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Spike: Who-Hoo! I got laid!  
  
Belldandy: Yes, you were very good.  
  
Spike:... oh well. I still got laid. Where's Mr. Slave-tron and ANNA NICOLE SMITH!?  
  
(Shows them getting married in vegas)  
  
Gene:(walks in. See's that his mom was with his best friend and walks away sad, ... Then flicks them both off!)  
  
*End*  
  
Credits: I don't own ANYBODY, including ANNA NICOLE SMITH! I'm sorry if I offended anybody with this episode. DON'T SUE!!!  
  
(Shows Bulma, Inuyasha, and Angel sitting there.)  
  
Bulma: DAMMIT!  
  
Inuyasha: We barley got in the show at all.  
  
Angel: It makes me sad.(Eyes water up)*Sniff**sniff*WAAAAAAA! WAAAAAA! WAAAA(asleep)  
  
Bulma:(Gives an odd look)  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going to try and have my way with her. 


End file.
